The exposure
by 5086
Summary: In his youth, Linebeck discovered that he liked to be watched, seen by others. Now a short scene of his life is presented, where Linebeck get exposed.


In a swift motion, Linebeck had disregarded his leather brown belt and lowered the pants to his ankles. He sat down on the dirty floor, disregarding the crumbles of dirt and forgotten food spread around him and gently touched his inner thigh through the fabric of his undergarment. His nose blushed, becoming an even deeper shade of red than what it already was, and the colour shyly and slowly spread to his cheeks. He swallowed hard and believed for a moment that the presence on the other side of the door could hear the sound that he uttered, and felt heavily ashamed of what he was to do.

He waited a few moments to make sure no movement came from the other side of the door, and when he had heard nothing for almost a minute, he let himself relax and let his palms continue stroking his legs. He worked downwards first – from the inner thigh he made his hands move to his knees and clutched the skin gently, drawing red lines on his pale skin. He breathed in sharply from the slight pain and sighed out the air in his lungs as the hands moved upwards his legs.

Linebeck placed his hands on either side of a hardening cock and felt the blood rush to his lower body parts. He eyed his own genitalia, saw it grow from barely a handful to a size Linebeck was actually quite proud of. His undergarments lifted from his skin by the hardness beneath, but it wasn't until it was fully filled with blood that Linebeck finally touched his member.

He didn't know when it had started, not really. He had always liked people looking at him – something that could explain his overly safe attitude. He made himself believe that it was all due to his mother ignoring him to work at the field while his father had left his wife and children to sail on the open seas. In reality, though, he knew the excitement of being watched had come from much later, when Linebeck in the middle of minding his own business had been caught by the neighbouring boy. Linebeck had felt ashamed of his actions, as he had just reached his orgasm when the boy had noticed him and called out his name, but Linebeck had also felt a huge relief. It was possibly the best orgasm that he had ever experienced in his early life.

Not long after, Linebeck had sought out risky places. It didn't really matter how his surroundings looked like, only that it was a place where a person could pass at any given moment. It had started with him masturbating by the lake a warm summer night. The next time, it had been a bit worse – behind the house on a beautiful autumn day. It had gone so far that he would (willingly) forget to lock the door to the bathroom, and touch himself when he knew his family were most likely to want to use it.

And now he sat on the floor in front of a bedroom which wasn't his own, stroking his dick in a speed which he knew would make him last for only a few more minutes. Not that he had any sexual attraction towards the young one in his company - the boy was a drag to carry around everywhere and Linebeck didn't like how the blonde child looked at him whenever Linebeck tried to be helpful. He just couldn't help it, the thing he was doing. His hand moved by its own will, and the friction caused a heat on the shaft of his penis that spread down to his very toes and up to the tip of his eyelashes. He rhythmically brought his hand up and down as the other hand was placed with palm to gland, moving in a circular motion to cause pleasant sparks to every nerve in his body.

When Linebeck was getting close to climax, his breath became heavy and it was hard for him to keep his voice in. With the smallest voice he could manage to contain, he let his moans out in the same rhythm as his hand stroked up and down his cock. He felt close, oh, so close. The door behind his back opened and Linebeck was thrown to a lying position. He felt the muscles in his lower body spasm, and as he saw the horror in the face of Link, the young boy who saw something he should never have seen, he felt bliss. In one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had - better than the one when the neighbouring boy had found him - Linebeck came.


End file.
